In the construction trades and building industries, there is a need to apply numberous fasteners to a support structure or wall for various reasons, e.g. for supporting sub-structures such as holders or clamps for pipes, conduits ceilings and for various other purposes. Frequently, such support walls are formed of stone, brick, masonry and the like, thereby making the driving of a stud or fastener exceedingly difficult.
To expedite the securing of such fasteners into concrete or masonry types of wall structures, there have been developed various power actuated guns to forceably drive or shoot such fasteners into a masonry wall. A a safety feature, such guns are constructed so that it is essential that the muzzle end of the gun be forceably pressed against the surface of the wall to effect a slight retraction thereof before the trigger can be actuated to set off the powder charge.
The fasteners heretofore known to be used with such guns included a bracket and an associated stud having a pointed end extending beyond the fastener. The arrangement was such that when such prior known fasteners were applied to the gun, the pointed end of the fastener generally defined the bearing point against which the pressure was applied to place the gun in firing condition. Because the point of the stud defined the bearing point, it frequently happened that the gun, due to its weight, fatigue or other reasons would be angled off the perpendicular causing the gun to misfire or not fire. As a result, there frequently resulted a dangerous condition if the gun was not disposed perpendicular to the support structure during a fastener firing operation.
Also many such brackets comprised righ angle brackets having leg portions disposed at substantially right angles, wherein one leg portion is disposed in bearing relationship to a supporting structure and the other leg portion being disposed normal to the supporting structure. The amount of material to form such angle brackets had to be sufficient so as to enable the distance between the axis of the stand and the normal leg portion to be a predetermined distance sufficient to provide for gun clearance.
The disclosure of the foregoing mentioned patent application discloses means for obviating the problem herein mentioned. This invention discloses a further solution to the problem.